(so please) scream
by setao
Summary: in which sehun (desperately) tries to make yixing screaming his lungs out. — hunlay, mama!AU.


소리질러 / sehun/yixing  
in which sehun (desperately) wants to hear yixing screaming his lungs out.  
(!) mungkin sedikit dubcon, written in lapslock (and basically this fic is just a load of bullshit tbvh)

 **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

sehun berpikir jika ia (barangkali) sudah jadi gila.

sudah berkali-kali ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyerang dan junmyeon seringkali mengomelinya untuk itu, dan berkali-kali juga ia berakhir dengan luka-luka berat bahkan ia ada dalam kondisi nyaris mati. ini adalah perang, sehun menampar dirinya, ini bukanlah saat di mana kamu menunggu saat di mana dunia akan bersatu dan ia bisa bertemu enam orang lain, ini adalah saat yang menentukan, lalu saat memikirkannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah.

kebenarannya adalah, ia suka sekali mengobservasi lapangan. lu han-hyung suka sekali meletakkan chanyeol-hyung dan kyungsoo-nuna di garis depan jika itu adalah pertarungan darat, ia, yifan-hyung dan jongdae-hyung sebagai pertahanan udara, junmyeon-nuna dan minseok-hyung di lautan dan lu han-hyung sendiri, tao, kai, baekhyun-hyung sebagai unsur penyerang yang bebas, dan yixing yang selalu berada di dalam markas nyaris tidak pernah dikeluarkan.

sehun tahu kebenarannya; yixing jauh lebih mampu sebagai seorang pembunuh dan bukannya penyembuh. yixing memiliki energi yang terbatas dan pisau-pisau bedahnya tercecer di banyak tempat di markas, dan sekali, junmyeon meminta yixing untuk berlatih beladiri dan saat ia menyanggupinya, ia menjadi menakutkan.

sehun suka sekali melihat wajah yixing yang sedang berkonsentrasi.

saat sehun berada di markas dengan luka-luka parah, pertama yixing akan mencoba menghentikan darah dan menutup lukanya tanpa menggunakan energinya; dengan obat-obat anestesi dan alat jahit khusus dan koagulan, baru setelahnya yixing menggunakan energi yang ia miliki untuk menyembuhkan sehun.

sehun tidak buta, sehun tidak cukup bebal untuk menyadari jika mayoritas penyembuhan yang diberikan yixing tidak pernah sampai membuatnya seratus persen pulih, barangkali hanya delapan puluh lima persen, ini adalah hal yang baru-baru ini ia simpulkan dari hasil observasinya dan ia termasuk spesial, karena hanya ia yang diberi yixing penyembuhan delapan puluh lima persen, karena—

"yixing-hyung," sehun memanggil, dan yang bersangkutan segera menghampirinya kendati jalannya terlihat timpang dan nyaris terhuyung hingga akhirnya duduk dengan bertumpu lutut di hadapannya, dan sehun segera meraih pipinya lalu meminta (lebih seperti memerintah), "bisakah kau berteriak?"

yixing terlihat sangat terkejut dengan perkataannya dan hanya bisa membalas, "apa maksudmu?"

lelaki dengan netra segelap malam itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera mendorong yixing hingga ia terbentur keras pada dinding dan ia benar-benar kesal karena yixing hanya sedikit mengaduh, bukan berteriak seperti yang ia pikirkan, " _hyung_ , mengapa kau tidak berteriak?"

"mengapa aku harus berteriak?"

oh sehun sangat kesal dengan jawaban yang diberi itu dan tangannya mencengkeram pundak yixing sekeras mungkin tapi yang ia lihat hanya yixing yang mengernyit sakit, lebih tanpa suara dibanding sebelumnya, "karena kau terlihat sangat tertekan, _hyung_ , kau harus berteriak. berteriak yang kencang."

yang ia tidak suka adalah sikap keras kepala itu. "aku tidak tertekan," katanya.

"bohong," ia membiarkan giginya bergetak, dan cengkraman pada pundak berganti dengan tangkupan pada kedua pipi dan ia mencium bibirnya, lagi, dan lagi, dan setengah memaksa bibir itu terbuka agar lidahnya bisa masuk dan merasakan hangat, menelusuri langit-langit mulut yixing dengan lidah adalah suatu adiksi dan sehun tidak bisa berhenti meskipun yixing memukul-mukul dadanya, kekurangan udara untuk bernapas, dan ia harap suatu teriakan akan keluar saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan terengah. "yixing-hyung, aku tahu masalahmu."

saat yixing bersikeras menggeleng, sehun tahu bahwa ia sudah benar-benar gila.

ia tidak mencintai yixing atau apa, ia tahu hatinya hanya untuk huang zitao seorang dan ia tahu perasaannya tidak akan dibalas, sama seperti ia tahu yixing sangat mencintai lu han dan mengabaikan baekhyun yang mati-matian, nyaris putus asa, dalam membuatnya berpaling. demi apa pun, tidak ada orang yang semenyedihkan yixing dan ia bahkan lebih sering memerhatikannya dibanding memerhatikan orang yang disukainya itu.

ide iseng muncul di kepala: yixing tidak suka leher dan telinganya ditiup dan sehun melakukannya. reaksi tertunda satu detik, tapi ia menahan tangan yixing yang tertawa dan berusaha menyingkir tapi yang ia ingin dengar hanya yixing yang berteriak. orang di hadapannya terlalu menekan emosi dan setidaknya ia bersedia menjadi tempat sampah tapi bahkan ia tidak mau meski itu hanya sebuah teriakan.

(sehun berhenti meniup telinga dan lehernya saat yixing (tidak sengaja) menendang rahang bawahnya.)

ia tertawa meski rasanya sakit sekali sampai ia harus memegangi rahangnya sembari ia tertawa dan mengabaikan yixing yang mencoba meminta maaf dan hampir berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatannya.

"jangan sembuhkan aku," ia berkata tegas, menampik tangan yang meraih dagu.

"tapi kamu terluka."

sehun berdecak, "nanti juga sembuh, _hyung_ , jangan habiskan waktumu untuk ini."

yixing berhenti mencoba menyembuhkan sehun dan beralih diam di sudut. sehun bisa melihat jika ia merasa pening dan tiupan lehernya punya efek samping yang lain di tubuh yixing dan ia tersenyum miring. mereka hanya berdua, dan ini adalah suatu kesempatan yang bagus.

oh sehun meraih punggung tangan yixing yang sedikit hangat dan menciumnya, "yixing-hyung, tadi jongin menangis lagi. jongin meringkuk di sudut dan membebat lukanya sendirian kemudian memeluk lututnya dan mengunci kamar, bisa kaubayangkan? aku sedikit berharap kai akan kembali untuk menjaga jongin tapi rupanya tidak," mulainya, tidak untuk membuat yixing merasa bersalah atau bagaimana, ia hanya ingin yixing membuka diri untuknya, "tao bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini. tao biasanya tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun dariku tapi ia mencoba berbohong dan memilih menempel pada kris-hyung."

ia tidak mengira yixing akan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "apa kamu tidak merasa sakit? tao berbohong padamu."

"tidak," ia tersenyum tipis setelah tertegun beberapa saat, lalu membuka kancing kemeja yixing satu per satu. "barangkali tao hanya butuh privasi, dan yang membuatku sangat khawatir saat ini adalah kau, yixing-hyung," ia menatap yixing yang menutupi mulutnya dan dada dan perut yang terbentuk, "aku mengerti kau tidak ingin bercerita tapi setidaknya berteriaklah. atau kalau mau kau bisa menghajarku sebagai pelampiasan tapi kau jangan membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"aku ingin mendengarmu berteriak, yixing-hyung," sehun menatap matanya sedih, "hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah melihat kalian semua berada dalam kesedihan."

yixing tidak menjawab dan sehun, entahlah, ia tidak sedang dalam niat untuk melakukan hal _itu_ tapi ia bisa melihat hal yang sebaliknya ada pada yixing, jadi ia mencoba memberi stimulus dengan kesepuluh jari-jarinya, apa pun, asal semua emosi beracun yang terus ditimbun itu keluar melalui tangisan atau jeritan.

pernah, sehun melihat yixing membunuh: ia menggenggam tangan musuhnya dan beberapa saat kemudian tangan itu menjadi tulang belulang melalui proses yang menjijikkan; dekomposisi. yixing membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya dan merasakan efek yang sama. seperti setangkai bunga yang beracun, di matanya, bunga beracun yang sesungguhnya membenci racunnya sebab setelah itu yixing membenarkan kemejanya yang berantakan dan menarik celananya kembali ke tempatnya sembari meneteskan airmata.

jari-jarinya tidak sepanjang kris-hyung (bisa dibilang ukuran tangannya sama dengan yixing-hyung) tapi ia tidak merasa kecil hati sama sekali. ukuran barangnya jauh lebih bisa dibanggakan dari kris-hyung jadi ia mengangkat bahu saja jika ada yang mencoba mengejeknya soal itu. ia memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus tanpa persiapan apa-apa, meski ia tahu rasanya sakit sekali dan tindakan yang ia lakukan tidak bisa dibenarkan, ia sudah nyaris putus asa.

"mengapa kamu menangis?" yixing-hyung bertanya terputus-putus mengikuti tempo yang ia berikan, ia tahu yixing-hyung masih tidak bisa menyesuaikan begitu juga jari-jarinya, namun entahlah, sesuatu di dalam dirinya terbakar dan ia ingin mengikuti itu.

"aku tidak menangis."

ia juga sudah lupa sejak kapan dan bagaimana ia mengetahui jika energi yang yixing butuhkan untuk membunuh dan menyembuhkan berbanding terbalik; satu banding seratus dan kebenaran di balik bagaimana yixing selalu tampak jauh lebih pucat tiap ia selesai menyembuhkan seseorang adalah bahwa energi yang ia keluarkan tidak akan beregenerasi dan ia sedikit-sedikit menyertakan energi hidupnya dan oh sehun merasa marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang malah memberatkan kehidupan yixing dan marah pada yixing yang menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

sehun tidak tahu apakah dia akan sepanik ini jika hal yang sama terjadi pada teman-temannya yang lain tapi ia tidak berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya karena dia tidak ingin, karena dia _takut_.

"yixing-hyung, aku ingin mendengarmu berteriak."

sehun ingin yixing berteriak sebab sehun tahu jika yixing mengerti benar bahwa lu han menipunya, membuatnya terus menerus menyembuhkan orang lain dan berkhianat dan sisa energinya untuk hidup tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama dan sehun ingin sekali yixing mengeluarkan rasa frustrasinya dengan berteriak, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya habis lalu merasa puas dan paling tidak menyusun rencana untuk membelot dari skenario lu han.

(yixing keluar dengan mulut yang ia tutupi sendiri dengan erat, tetap saja menahan jeritan.)

tetapi yixing tidak pernah melakukannya.

* * *

A/N: what the fuck did i just write


End file.
